The Worst Life Could Offer
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Kimberly was hurt by someone whom she thought was her friend, can Tommy help her or is she too far gone to save. pls. r&r Sequal coming soon... this has now become part of a 3part series w a song fic, but u have to email me 4 that
1. Prologue: Emotional Trauma

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, maybe that's for the best

* * *

**The Worst Life Could Offer**

**Prologue: Emotional Trauma**

Kimberly walked into the gym that evening her smile spoke the fact that she was content that particular day with herself and her feelings. For the first time in a long time she could look at the color white and not think of Tommy Oliver or what happened between her and him. He had completely quit trying to contact her, and she had no idea why. She didn't know that the events of this particular day would end up with her finding and making contact with him.

She walked over to the mat and began to warm up for practice. Then she went to do her routine on balance beam. She figured today would be like any other day, she didn't know that someone who was now jealous of Tommy Oliver because of the fact that she continually talked about him was watching her.

'You will regret all the times you spoke highly of that Tommy Oliver, guy' the stranger thought maliciously 'I'll make sure of it'.

Kimberly dismounted from the balance beam and continued to work on some of the moves she was having trouble with on the beam. She stayed there for a while and then moved to the uneven bars and worked out some kinks in her routine there.

After about an hour or so of work between the different pieces of equipment, Kimberly went to floor exercise, and, by now, she thought she was the only gymnast there, and, baring the guy watching her from hiding, she was.

After a while he hesitantly crept out of his hiding place and came into her view. She paid him little mind because she knew he was a gymnast as well and figured he was just coming to practice, she didn't realize what kind of danger he posed to her.

He then walked up to her and still she paid him little mind.

"Kimberly" the guy said

"Yes, Bradley" she replied absently

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night" he said

"I already told you, Bradley I'm suppose to have company tomorrow night so I can't"

'I teach you to reject me' he thought as she walked over to him.

"Kim, how about I take you somewhere tonight, make you forget Tommy Oliver" Bradley said

"No, I don't want to forget Tommy, not by the means you are thinking" she started to walk away and that was the last straw.

He grabbed her from behind taking her completely off guard and she felt something pressed against her back, he'd been armed. He then forced her into the janitor's closet.

"Bradley, what do you think you're doing?" she demanded

"Getting what I want" he replied insensitively as he shut and locked the door behind himself

"And that is?"

"Revenge, for the way you've treated me, certainly if you're dear Tommy loved you like you claim he does he would have at least tried to contact you" Bradley said cruelly and then grabbed her cloths and forcefully removed them.

"No" she whispered almost inaudibly as she realized what he was going to do to her. He removed his own pants and proceeded to rape her, the pain was intense, almost too intense for Kim, not to mention the fear of what was going to happen next, would he kill her after that, or would he make her suffer with the memories of this incident. Turn out he'd let her live with the horrifying memories of this ordeal.

After a while he leaves her locked in the room all alone, excruciating pain filled her lower body as she lay in fear.

Kimberly knew that he was the only other person there and that would be how it was until the next morning. She began to panic when she couldn't open the door and began banging on the door and yelling in hopes that anyone would be out there and hear her.

* * *

Zack walked into the gym, he had had a strange feeling that there was someone inside that needed his help. He then saw a pink bag on the gym floor. He walked over and looked at the tag.

"Kimberly Hart" was the name on the tag

"No way, there's no way this belongs to the Kimberly from Angle Grove" he said to himself thinking there was no way they could have ended up at the same place as his old friend at the same time the chances where just too slim.

He then heard a girl's voice yelling for help from behind the blocked door. He went to investigate it.

"Hello!" He called "Are you okay in there?"

"No" Kim replied from within "can you open the door?"

"Yes", Zack said

"Will you?"

"Sure" he opened the door. What he saw when he got there horrified him, this was his old friend Kimberly Hart.

"Kim!" he exclaimed, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Zack, call the police"

"Why?"

"I-I was raped" she began to sob with the realization of what was going on.

Zack did exactly what was asked of him, and didn't leave Kimberly's side even after the police arrived, the only time she was out of his site was while they were checking her over for injuries and getting the rape kit. He then took her home so she could rest and recover.

"Kim, I can get you in contact with Tommy if you want me to" Zack said

"Yes, I do" Kim replied

"Write him a letter, and I'll give you his address"

"Okay" Kim said as she accepted the piece of notebook paper and the pen and began to write.

"_Dear Tommy,_

_How has life been to you? I hope it's been better to you than it has me. Yeah, I have made friends here, but they're nothing like our old Angel Grove friends. I even have a guy who wants to date me, but I don't want to date him, the biggest reason is the fact that he… he raped me earlier today. I can't stay here in Florida, by myself, where I stand the chance of it happening again, my heart just couldn't take it. My nerves are shot and I don't know where to turn anymore you were one of the first people I thought of. I still love you Tommy, I've never stopped loving you, I hope that all this time that we've spent apart hasn't put a permanent wedge between us. I don't think I can go through this alone, I'm not strong enough to handle this by myself... and you don't know how hard that is for me to admit._

_With love,  
Kimberly Hart"_

She looked at the letter and debated to herself whether or not to rewrite it due to it's tearstained condition. She decided against it and folded it to put it in the envelope. She put her return address on it and Zack put Tommy's address on it. She noticed that Zack wrote "Tommy Oliver Ph.D." instead of just "Tommy Oliver" like normal. She didn't ask him why, she just let him do what he wanted.

Zack put the letter where she told him with the rest of the outgoing mail and then he started to try and comfort her, she was traumatized and Zack could tell that she didn't need to be alone.

"Kim, do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" Zack asked

"No, Zack, I don't want to burden you"

"Kim, when will you realize you're like family to me, and family is never a burden, no matter what" Zack said

"Okay" she said giving in, knowing that Zack wouldn't give up until he got what he thought necessary to do, done.

The next day, Zack put the letter in the mail, in the hope Tommy would get it soon.

End Prologue

_To Be Continued…_

_

* * *

_Pls. Leave a review, and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane 


	2. Tommy Finds Out

**Chapter 1: Tommy Finds Out**

Tommy went to check his mail like any other day and he found he had a letter from Kimberly, but there was no way she could have his new address. Then he realized that Zack had written the address on the envelop and that razed his suspicions that something might be wrong.

He went inside to read the letter and was stunned and horrified by what he read. The way the ink was smeared only added insult to injury, and the timing couldn't have possibly been worse, he had a lot going on there, but Kimberly was his first priority. Then he realized that he couldn't respond to this now, he had to go to work.

The day was rough for Tommy, he wanted so much to be holding Kimberly in his arms and taking care of her himself, not putting his love as a burden on Zack.

Kira instantly caught on to his anxiety and began to get suspicious that something was going on that he was telling no one about. She didn't pry or anything, she knew that he'd only get mad, especially in the state he was in, his nerves were shot.

"Kira, do you think something is up with Dr. O?" Conner asked

"Yeah, Conner, I do" Kira replied

"I think so too" Ethan said "he is acting pretty suspicious"

"Do you think we should ask him?" Conner asked

"No" Kira said "Don't bring this up to him, he's obviously taking whatever this is very hard and this is difficult for him to take, the last thing we want to do is burden him with questions. He doesn't need us to make it worse for him than it already is".

* * *

Aisha and Trini had arrived in Florida to discover that Kimberly had been raped. Aisha was beyond ticked off and Trini really didn't know what to think. The girls told Zack that he could leave and do whatever he came to Florida to do that they would take care of Kimberly, she needed to be around other women at this time. 

"Aisha, what do you think we should do?" Trini asked while Kimberly was asleep.

"I couldn't begin to tell you Trini, all I know is we need to be here in case Kimberly needs us" Aisha replied

"Should we contact Tommy, he might be able to help?"

"Yeah, Trini, that sounds like a good idea... I'll go a head and call him, you stay here with Kimberly, okay"

"All right"

* * *

That afternoon, Tommy looked at the letter again and it tore at his heart. He couldn't believe anyone would hurt Kimberly especially in that manner. 

The phone rang and Tommy answered it to find Aisha on the other end.

"Tommy, have you heard what happened to Kimberly?" Aisha asked

"I've heard and don't think I liked it, I don't" Tommy replied "what kind of lowlife scum would do something like this?"

"I have no idea, I know that Kimberly has taken this very hard"

Tommy gave a frustrated growl, "I'll make whoever hurt her wish they had never been born!"

"Whoa, easy Tommy, Kimberly needs you to keep your head together."

"I know, I just wish I was there to take care of her" Tommy said settling down.

"I understand that" Aisha paused "I know you care about her, maybe you're just the person she needs right now?"

Tommy leaned back against the wall, this was true, she needed him, that would mean taking time off work and catching the first flight to Florida to be with her.

"Guys, I think the longer Kimberly remains in Florida, the worse off she is" Trini's voice came from a third phone "because there is always the chance that whoever did this to her could try it again"

"You've go a point, Trini" Aisha said

"Maybe she should come to Reefside" Tommy suggested "she can stay here with me"

"Yeah, at least with you, we all know she's safe" Aisha said

"True" Trini added "but this is up to her, after all"

"Yeah, it's up to her where she ends up... but for her own good I'd say Reefside is the best choice" Aisha said

Then Trini realized Kimberly was awake.

"Guys, she's up"

"I want to talk to her, privately" Tommy said

"Okay" Aisha said and hung up her phone

Trini covered the mic on hers

"Kim, Tommy wants to speak with you" she said to her friend

"Okay, give me the phone" Kimberly replied a little less than amused Trini handed her the phone quietly and then left the room.

"Hey, beautiful," Tommy said smoothly "are you okay?"

"No," she replied "Tommy, why haven't you called me"

"Listen, I'm sorry I haven't been in touch with you, it's just that I didn't think that you wanted to hear from me after that letter" he said

"What letter?" Kim asked in confusion "I never got around to writing to you until recently"

"You mean, you didn't write me at all until just a few days ago?"

"Yes"

"Then where did I get that breakup letter?" he was completely baffled and so was she.

"I'd say someone forged it" she replied off hand

"Me too" Tommy shook his head, he was getting angry. He wondered if the guy that hurt her didn't have something to do with the fake letter. "Kim, I was wondering what you wanted to do about this?"

"Listen, I want to leave here, but I can't, I don't have any place else to go" she sighed somberly.

"Now that isn't true, Kim, you do have somewhere to go"

"What are you thinking, Tommy?" she asked

"That maybe you would come to Reefside and stay with me for a while... at least until you can get your life back together."

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

a/n: I know, cliff hanger, but I couldn't help it, it seemed like a good place to cut off.

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane


	3. Getting Organized

**Chapter 2: Getting Organized**

"Tommy, I don't know" Kim said in concern "what if he follows me"

"If he sets foot anywhere on my property, he will wish he hadn't" Tommy said furiously "and he had better keep his distance from you or I just might have to kill him"

"Take it easy, Tommy, I'm okay"

"No, Kim you aren't and that's far too obvious" Tommy said bluntly "maybe you should come on to Reefside"

"I'm seriously considering it" she said leaning back on the headboard of her bed "I know the guy, he works at the gymnastics studio that I go to"

Tommy was blind-sided by that bit of news.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you are almost constantly around him?"

"Yes, Tommy, that's exactly what I mean" she sighed "I used to think he was harmless, then he did this to me."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know" Kim sighed "I think he's still around, the police might have caught him by now, I don't know"

Tommy was really frustrated by this, it was about time he took matters into his own hands. He would have to leave Reefside for a few days or so, and he wasn't looking forward to it, although he did want to get to Kimberly as soon as he could. She needed him and he knew it. After he got off the phone he went into his room and changed to go on a jog, he needed to clear his thoughts and figure out how he was going to help Kimberly. He left and locked the door, not realizing what he'd find when he returned.

About a half an hour later he arrived back and went to shower, the team arrived and were waiting for him when he was finished, but the most infuriating thing he found was Conner reading the letter he got from Kimberly.

"Conner McKnight!" Tommy exclaimed furiously and pulled the letter out of the weak grasp of the surprised teen "Hasn't any one told you to stay out of other people's mail!"

"Yeah" Conner replied

"Then why were you going though mine!"

Kira was shocked, whatever was in that letter was obviously something that had him distressed or else he wouldn't have gotten so angry.

"Guys, this defiantly isn't a good time" Kira said

"Yeah, Kira,I think you're right" Ethan agreed "Dr. Oliver, we're going to just go, okay?"

"That would probably be best" Tommy agreed using as few words as he could get away with to try and keep from cursing.

"Bye" Kira said "call us when you've calmed down"

"I'll do that" Tommy said as they walked away

They got out the door

"What's with him?" Kira asked

"Dunno" Ethan said

"It was about some girl named Kimberly" Conner said

They went to Cyberspace to figure out what was going on. Had they known how close Tommy and Kimberly were, they would have understood exactly how angry their teacher was.

After the rangers left, Hayley arrived and could instantly tell that Tommy had driven the other rangers out the door, knowing he was on the verge of telling off the next person that got on his nerves.

"Well, I see you're more than a little angry" Hayley observed "what happened to her?"

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked

"C'mon Tommy, who is the only girl that could get you this ticked off with one letter?" Hayley smiled, she knew that look and she knew the letter he held tightly in his hand had something to do with it.

"Kimberly was raped" he said "I was furious when I heard"

"So what are you going to do?" Hayley asked

"Take some time off of work and go to Florida and bring her back here" Tommy replied with a shrug, "what else can I do"

"Nothing, and I didn't expect anything less from you" Hayley said "it's not unlike you to try and be her hero, and I know that she relies on that fact, that's why she turned to you"

"I guess you're right, Hayley" he paused and turned away from his friend "but I'm not sure if she's going to be okay with staying here"

"She needs you, there will probably be no place she'd rather be" Hayley smiled "besides, I'm sure you'll make her feel right at home here"

"I'll talk with Principal Randall first thing in the morning" he said firmly

"Good, you aren't going to make her wait any longer than she has to" Hayley smirked "I'll make sure that the rangers train every day, and that everything says as calm as possible, but I can't promise anything when it comes to the latter of those two items"

They both laughed, they knew that Mesogog never took vacations.

After Hayley left Tommy was left to try and figure out what to say to Principal Randall to convence her to give him some time off. It didn't take him long to figure out that he'd just tell her he had an emergency out of state and he needed to deal with it.

The next day Tommy walked into Principal Randall's office.

"Hi, Dr. Oliver" she said "you haven't had any trouble with your students I hope"

"No, I haven't, but I do have something I need to take care of"

"What is that?"

"I won't be here for a while, I have an emergency out of state that I need to take care of"

"Is it family?"

"No, but just as important to me"

"I won't ask what it is, but I trust you will tell you're class yourself"

"I will, I'm not leaving until after school today"

He left thinking that that had been far too easy, she didn't seem too questioning when he had outright told her that it wasn't a family emergency.

He walked into his first class and he knew that the first thing he had to tell the was his bad news.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the next hurricane that enters the Gulf of Mexico!


	4. Announcements & Passenger Jets

**Chapter 3: Announcements and Passenger Jets**

His first two classes took the news pretty well, but the rangers probably wouldn't take it as well. He watched his third period class walk into the room and take their seats. He stood as the bell rang.

"Class, before we even begin I have bad news for you" he paused to let them get some of their groans out.

"What is it, Dr. O?" Kira asked

"I will be out of state for the next week or so" he said "I'm leaving after class to catch the first flight to Florida, I have a friend over there with a big crisis on her hands"

There were some whispers about whether the word Tommy should have used was "girlfriend" and not just "friend"

"What happened to her?" a voice asked

"I believe that should remain confidential" he paused "and for those of you who think that's too big of a word it means I'm not going to tell anyone"

They got started with the lesson and after the room cleared a bit, Kira walked over to Tommy.

"Dr. Oliver, what happened to her?" Kira asked "And who was she?"

"She was my girlfriend in high school, Kira, her name was Kimberly, and she was raped the other day"

"Oh, now I understand why you're in such a hurry to get to Florida and why you were so upset yesterday, tell her that I said 'I'm sorry'" Kira paused "that's bad"

"Kira ..." Tommy started

"Don't worry, Dr. Oliver, what was just said won't be repeated, I promise" Kira said and left for class, also concerned about Kimberly

"Thanks" Tommy replied

He packed his briefcase ande headed out of the school, he shook his head as he reached his jeep. A note was placed under the windshield wiper, he pulled it out and was calmed by the contents.

_"Dr. Oliver,_

_We're sorry to hear that you are having to leave for this emergency, we hope it can be resolved quickly , with little stress, you already have enough of that in you're life as it stands... you defiantly don't need anymore, with Mesogog showing no signs of giving up, so we wish you all the best as you head off to Florida._

_You're teammates_

_Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, & Trent Mercer"_

There was no mistaking the fact that this was all in Trent's handwriting, of the entire team, Trent had some of the best penmanship, the signatures were by the corresponding person, and it was also obvious that Hayley had nothing to do with it, for one her name wasn't on it.

"You guys are not the only ones" he murmured as he looked over the note and then noticed an addition in Kira's handwriting.

_"Ps. The others left the note, but there was one thing I wanted to add, I wanted to again say that I'm sorry about what happened to Kimberly, and you might notice something in the glove compartment, it was a note from me to her that I wrote after you told me what had happened, I know I should have been in class, but I did have permission.- Good Luck, Kira"_

Tommy went and checked, and sure enough there was a note addressed to Kimberly there. He didn't read it he just placed it where he'd remember to carry it to Florida with him.

He got home and got his suitcase and went to the airport and was able to get a good seat to get to Florida, he had reserved the spot the night before so he knew he'd have it when the time came to leave. He still wondered what was in that note from Kira to Kimberly, but he kept strong and didn't read it, he'd let Kimberly be the judge of the contents of that letter.

On of his fellow passengers noticed he was moving rather uncomfortably in his seat.

"You're not too keen on flying are you?" the person asked

"It's not so much that, but the reason I'm going"

"Oh, family issues"

"No, but something just as important" Tommy shook his head, there was no way this random person could understand the weight that he now carried on his shoulders.

"Oh, you mean it's someone you care about a lot" the stranger said "your girlfriend, I assume"

"She was my high school sweetheart, I still love her"

"No surprise there" the older woman paused "my name is Jessica"

"Tommy"

"Well, Tommy, I know you'll be able to help her..."

"I hope so..." he murmured

"Why do you sound so doubtful?" Jessica gave him a quizzical look.

"She was raped afew days ago"

"Oh, that is a very different matter, I send my apologies to the poor young woman, no one deserves that kind of treatment"

"No, especially not her" he paused "I have a picture of her, but it was from high school" he pulled the photo out of his wallet and showed Jessica

"Oh, she's very lovely, I suppose an active young lady, am I right"

"She's a gymnast" he paused "won the Pan Globals a few years back"

"Oh, I take it this is her under normal circumstances, I always thought Kimberly deserved to win that prize, I watched those, I thought she did great"

"I wish I had, but I thoughtthat I had more important things to do"

"Remember that there is nothing more important than the person you love" Jessica paused "and at this time your love is probably all she really needs."

After a talk with Jessica, Tommy had really come to realize that all Kimberly really needed was love, and he hoped that his love would set her free from the prison she had placed herself in to protect her heart from the pain she was suffering from.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

A/n: If you are wondering, Jessica is actually Jessica Fletcher, I needed someone to give him a bit of advice and I thought she'd be the best person for the job.

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the next hurricane that enters the Gulf of Mexico


	5. The Worst is over, Or Is It?

**Chapter 4: The Worst is Over, or Is It?**

After the plane landed Tommy headed to meet with Trini, she had told him that she'd show him the way to Kimberly's house. He arrived to find it was very normal and quite a place. He went inside to meet up first with Aisha, who warned him to be careful what he said or did around Kimberly.

"I understand, and I don't plan on doing anything that was beyond what she will allow, or even seeing how much she will tolerate" he said frankly as he walked into the room with her. He thought about how many times he deliberated about what he would say once he got there, then he looked into her eyes and realized that it was best to just listen to his heart.

"I'm sorry, Kim" he said as he walked over to her.

"Don't be, there was nothing you could have done, you weren't even here" she replied and looked away from him, as the pink ranger she had always been so strong, physically and emotionally, but now she was nothing more than a shell of her former self.

"Yes, but every time I think about what you must be going through I always wish I had been here, had kept in touch with you better than I did"

"I know you do, but you can't change what has already been done, I packed up some of my belongings, but I packed light, I want to start over in Reefside."

Kimberly looked at Tommy and then saw the softness in his eyes and longed to feel his embrace one more time, she wondered why he had someone as strong as him could make her feel that weak inside

He knew what she wanted, but would her heart let him give it to her, he would soon find out as he hugged her near, she didn't fight him, but, instead, she hugged him and began to cry again.

"It's okay, Kim, I'm right here" he tried to comfort her the best he could, he couldn't wait to be heading back to Reefside, with her, so he could help her start a new life.

"Tommy, I'm glad you came so quickly" she whispered "I feel better having you here"

Trini and Aisha smiled at each other, this was better than they could have hoped for, not only did Tommy Oliver come running when he found out what was going on, but he and Kimberly were going back to Reefside to live together, at least until she recovered, and if they were lucky this couple would realize how incomplete their lives were without each other and end up staying together and becoming a lot closer than just friends.

Then Tommy remembered the letter from Kira.

"Kim, I didn't tell you about what I've been doing, I began teaching high school and one of my students found out what happened to you and she asked me to give you this." he handed her the letter.

_"Kimberly,_

_I know we've never met, but after all I've heard about you, I feel like I know you. I really wanted to say that I'm sorry for all you've been through and I hope that one day you can put this behind you and move on. I also hope that we will be able to meet_,_ Dr. Oliver has told me quite a bit about you like the fact that you were a musician so I added the lyrics to one of my songs, so that you can see my style, and I can only hope that one day I'll get to hear yours._

_Sincerely_

_Kira Ford"_

Kim looked over the lyrics and smiled. She dismissed the "Doctor" thing, she'd grill him on that later, she preferred this reunion to be a happy one.

"This is from one of your students." she smiled "this girl sounds nice"

"Believe me, she's not all nice, she has a temper to rival some of our friends" Tommy smiled

"Even mine?"

"Sometimes"

They laughed a bit, but then Kimberly looked away sadly, Tommy again hugged her near.

* * *

Meanwhile Anton Mercer was again substituting for Tommy, the rangers really didn't like this fact, but they knew Tommy would be back as soon as he could possibly be. Kira wondered how close Kim and Tommy were, she still hadn't figured out that Kimberly was once a power ranger, but she'd find out soon enough. 

Kira was in the command center when she came across an old picture album by Tommy's workout equipment.

"What's this?" she wondered and picked the old book up and opened it to find a picture of a high school age Tommy and the rest of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and they had all signed the picture.

"Kimberly was a power ranger" Kira mused she then turned the page to see a picture of Kimberly and Tommy together, he was holding her near

"What are you looking at?" Hayley asked

"Some old pictures of Dr. O"

"Really, let me see" Hayley said and smiled as she saw the duo "Tommy showed me that picture, he said he really missed her, and now he is finally going to get her"

"Yes, and the timing couldn't be better for them" Kira looked at the picture as she realized there was someone looking over her shoulder

"Was that Dr. Oliver" Trent asked

"Yeah..."

"Gee, never saw him as the type to wear ear-rings" Trent said

"I think he might have let the old holes grow shut" Hayley said "then again, he still wore ear-rings in college... they just might still be open, I'm not too sure, you'll have to ask him"

"But he went with the trend and cut his hair, though" Kira said

"Yeah, he was in college when he found it too much trouble and cut it off" Hayley said "he had short hair when I met him, he just had it cut a few days before so he was still getting used to the feel of short hair again"

"Okay the haircut was for convenience" Trent said and then looked at the picture again "I assume she's Kimberly"

"Yes, she is, they were the best couple in high school, or that's what I heard, you'd have to get in contact with his old Angel Grove friends to find out anything else about them" Hayley said

"Can you get me in contact with any of them, I'd like to know how Dr. O was in high school" Kira said

"Sure, I might be able to find Jason or Adam" Hayley said "they should be able to shine some light on Tommy's high school life" she paused for a moment "but you can't tell Tommy that I got you in contact with his old friends, okay"

"Okay" Kira walked over leaving the picture album for Trent to look through

"Who was the other blonde?" Trent asked noticing another girl

"Her name was Katherine, everyone called her Kat... she and Tommy were friends, she tried to replace Kimberly after she moved, but he told me he never got as close to Kat as he did Kimberly"

"Oh, so she was a friend" Trent said

"Yes, she was, but not much more" Hayley said and turned to the computer and realized she already had Adam's phone number

"Listen, Kira, he won't know who you are or who you're talking about if you call him Dr. Oliver, you'd have to use his first name, but first I'll talk to Adam, make sure he's willing to be open about his friend" Hayley looked at Kira

"Maybe we shouldn't, Tommy did go to great lengths to keep his past a secret, maybe we shouldn't pry."

"You do have a point, Kira, if Tommy wanted you to know this stuff he would have told you himself" Hayley said "Trent, close the photo album and hide it where Conner and Ethan wouldn't find it"

"Okay" Trent said and placed back where Kira had found it, supposing Tommy had been looking at it after he got the letter from Kimberly.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

Pls. Leave a review, note that all flames will be redirected at the next hurricane to enter the Gulf of Mexico, since I live in Houston, Texas.


	6. Return to Reefside

**Chapter 5: Return to Reefside**

The next day Tommy and Kimberly were getting on the plain back to Reefside together. She was a bit nervous, but content that he was near, she was given permission to travel because of her circumstances, but they had to know where she went.

Upon arrival to Reefside Kimberly realized that this town was a lot like her old home of Angel Grove, but key differences still stood out to her.

"So this is where you live now" she smiled halfheartedly as they left the airport, in his jeep. "Nice jeep".

They went to Cyberspace to see that Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent were all there.

"Dr. O, we didn't expect you to be back so soon" Ethan said

"Oh, hi, this is Kimberly" he smiled "and Kim these are a few of the students that I teach, this is Conner, Ethan, Trent, and this is Kira"

They each gave slight reply so she could tell who was who.

"Oh, so you're Kira, I got your letter" Kim smiled "Thank you, and I liked that song a lot"

"Thank you very much" Kira replied "I'm glad you liked it"

"I'd like to talk with you, Kira"

"Sure"

Kimberly and Kira walked away and Tommy sat down beside his fellow rangers.

"Well, how is she?" Conner asked

"Better than I had first feared, but I think this is mostly put on, she is bad, and I know it, I don't think she'll ever be the same." Tommy sighed sadly.

* * *

(POV Tommy)

The rangers had no idea exactly how bad Kimberly's situation had been, the guy that hurt her had been her friend before. Kira knew that she was hurt by someone, she didn't know the depth of the situation, I hadn't even known that until I got there.

"Dr. O" Ethan said "you never told us what happened to her"

He was right, I had avoided telling them on purpose because that would mean telling them exactly how close she was to me, and that had become a lot harder than it should have been.

"Guys, I don't think this is really any of our business" Trent said "they've been through too much already we don't need to make this any harder on them"

I don't think I had been any more thankful for Trent's way of thinking, if you weren't told something it usually ment it wasn't for you to know. Kira and Kim returned to the table, Kim was smiling and I could tell Kira had told her something that she didn't know, and I was suddenly feeling uncomfortable not knowing if this was a good thing or a bad one. I tried my best to hide it, and I think it worked, oh, who am I kidding, it was obvious.

"Are you okay, Dr. O?" Conner asked

All I could think to do was leave, which might have been a mistake, but my thoughts were all over the place, I needed to get them in order and fast, but I'd see Kim again, I couldn't let her face everything she'd been through alone.

* * *

(3rd person)

"Gee, I wonder what's with him?" Ethan asked

"Don't worry, he's got a lot on his mind right now, he'll be okay" Hayley walked over "So you're Kimberly, I'm Hayley, I met Tommy in college"

"Oh, good to meet you"

"We're just friends if that's what you're worried about" Hayley smiled

"I figured that much" Kim smiled again "I've got to go find him"

"Don't worry about him, he'll be back her shortly, he wouldn't leave you stranded here"

"Good point" Kim said "I'm going to get on a computer and check my e-mail"

She got up and went to the nearest empty computer to check her mail.

"Kira, did he tell you anything about what happened to her?" Conner asked

"I promised him I wouldn't tell, and I'm going to keep my word" Kira replied

"Ah, come on Kira" Ethan protested

"You heard her, Ethan" Hayley said "she isn't going to betray Tommy"

Kimberly was surprised by the number of e-mails she had from her friends who had heard through either Aisha or Zack and sent her e-mails to apologize.

Tommy walked back in and noticed Kimberly going through and responding to e-mails from their friends. He walked over to where Hayley and the rangers sat.

"Is that really a good idea for her to be doing" he asked

"She's busy isn't she?" Hayley asked "At least she isn't dwelling on it, be happy about that"

"Okay" he paused "I'll try to be" Tommy sighed

"Listen, Tommy, I'm not going to pretend I know what you're going through, I don't, but I know you need to help her to move on, and to do so, you need to do so as well"

"I'll try" Tommy watched Kim as she finished and joined Tommy, she had yet to figure out he was a power ranger, or bring up the thing the students kept calling him. She would do that in private. They were all laughing and talking, but Kimberly stayed out of the conversation for the most part, and Tommy didn't contribute much either, he was too worried about her. No one knew that they were being watched by someone, who was hating Tommy more and more with each passing moment that Kimberly was with Tommy.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

a/n: this is my first time trying to write from Tommy's pov, I hope I did good. And Kimberly seems awfully happy, I know, she's safe, or so she thinks so she has relaxed, but the plot is not over yet, not by a long shot!  
ttfn  
Kaitlin

Pls. Leave a review, and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane.


	7. Intentions Come to Light

**Chapter 6: Intentions Come To Light**

Bradley smiled evilly, he had them fooled, Kimberly thought that he was still in Florida, and he didn't know how much he'd regret following them to Reefside. Dr. Tommy Oliver was ready to beat him to a bloody pulp, and, had Bradley been stupid enough to just go waltzing into Cyberspace, he might not have gotten hurt but he would have gotten the cursing of his life.

Tears once again in Kimberly's eyes as she read her e-mails, all of them were apologies and she wanted to just forget that anything had happened to her.

Tommy walked over to her knowing something wasn't right, she was shaking slightly. He tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up with tears in her eyes, with her back turned Conner and Ethan thought that she was okay, but Kira, Trent Hayley and Tommy weren't fooled. Trent had gone to get something, he had said he would be back right back. Turn out he'd gone and gotten some pink flowers, he had wanted to get roses, but found much to his dismay he could only get two, but that would be fine, he didn't have to do this at all.

"Is this for your girlfriend?" the woman had asked nonchalantly.

"Actually no, this is for a girl who's had a rough las few days" Trent replied

"Okay" she smiled "give her my sympathies"

"Thanks, but the way she's acting, one more apology would probably push her over the edge, all of her old friends e-mailed her, but, all good intentions aside, I don't think it was the best idea" Trent shrugged

"Me either" the woman said "bye"

"Bye"

Trent walked out the door and back to Cyberspace. When he got there Tommy was sitting beside Kimberly to try and comfort her.

"Kim" Trent said "I got these for you"

"Thank you, Trent" Kimberly said

"No problem"

Trent approached the counter and Conner laughed

"Those are roses, you didn't blow your budget did you?" Ethan asked

"No, I'm not stupid, I'm just concerned about her, this has to be hard" Trent said

"So is what Tommy's going through, the stress he's under right now I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy" Hayley said as she watched Tommy embrace Kimberly, helplessly. "I'm sure he feels helpless, and I guarantee you one thing, he hates that feeling with a passion."

* * *

(POV Hayley) 

I didn't know how Tommy was coping with what had happened to Kimberly, but he had kept that cool, calm exterior through all of this. To be honest, I figure that is one thing about Tommy Oliver I'm never going to find out.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling they didn't lose that guy like they thought they did" Kira said "something tells me he was planning on her leaving Florida"

"If he did follow them he'll have hell to pay" I said

"Oh, yeah" Ethan said "Dr. O will beat him to within an inch of his life"

"I doubt he'll physically harm the guy, unless he tries to harm one of the girls around here" I paused "you guys don't have to worry about whether or not he'll watch your backs, if there is one thing he's serious about it's protecting his teammates, former and current"

I knew if there was one thing Tommy wouldn't stand for it was standing idly by and allowing another girl to get hurt the way Kimberly had, he hadn't been able to protect Kimberly, then it dawned on me what the guy was up to.

"This was ment to hurt Tommy" I said

"What?" Conner asked

"The guy was aiming the attack through Kimberly, because he knew that that would be the most painful wound he could possible inflict on Tommy, an emotional one" I said "he couldn't do anything to protect her and feels like he let her down"

"So in a way he might have accidentally pushed them closer together"

"Exactly Kira, he wanted to pull her away from Tommy, but instead he pushed her right into Tommy's arms" I shook my head knowing fully that Tommy and Kimberly were ment to be together, was I jealous, no, I never loved him, he was a good friend, he'd always be a friend of mine, but nothing more. I watched him hug Kimberly near himself, his support would probably be the biggest factor in her recovery, he was her strength and I could only pray that one day they could see how much they loved each other and get together.

* * *

(3rd person) 

No one knew that Bradley was even there, much less looking for someone another target, his first instinct, Hayley, but targeting her probably wouldn't get the proper reaction. Then he thought about it and his target became Kira Ford, she was young and strong, but that made her the perfect target, certainly that was a bigger risk, but one he felt he'd have to take.

"Hayley, I've got to go, I have to meet up with my new agentnow" Kira walked out of the cafe and once she was out of sight and earshot of her friends Bradley made his move.

A while later Hayley got a call from the person Kira was suppose to meet, she had never made it there.

"Tommy..." Hayley started

He looked up to find out what Hayley had to say

"Kira never made her meeting with her new agent" Hayley said

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

a/n: I know this is a weird chapter, but I think it turned out pretty good, and it's rather short, but I felt like giving you a really good cliff hanger.

Pls. Leave a review, and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane.


	8. Torn

A/n: I realize this chapter was sucked majorly and I have been meaning to rewrite it for a while, and now here it is… the new version of this chapter… hope you like it.

* * *

Tommy knew instantly that something wasn't right Kira was never late. He cursed under his breath, Kimberly needed him, but then Kira had disappeared as well.

"Oh, this is just great" Ethan said

"What is it?" Trent asked

"Kira isn't answering her cell phone" Ethan sighed

"She might have turned it off" Conner suggested

"She's not that stupid, Conner" Tommy said, "She wouldn't turn her cell phone off!"

"Good point Dr. O" Ethan said and tried the communicator, she didn't answer that either.

"She isn't answering" Ethan exclaimed

"Then we have a serious problem on our hands." Hayley said not knowing exactly how right she was.

"Let's go" Tommy said

"I'll stay here," Kimberly said

"No" Tommy said solemnly "you aren't staying by yourself, not in your condition"

"Whoa, I'd say he's worried about her" Ethan whispered to the others

"Would you expect anything less, he's in love with her," Hayley said

"Are you telling me she was his girlfriend?" Ethan asked

"Yes, Ethan, they dated through high school" Hayley replied

They all left and went into the command center Tommy was keeping silent. Hayley scanned for Kira and quickly found her.

"Whoa, that's a bad neighborhood, I have no idea what she'd be doing there" Hayley said

"Me either, I don't like it" Tommy replied, "Is there anyone else there?"

"Yes... why?" Hayley asked and then realized what Tommy was getting at, and the idea gave her an unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, I understand" she brought the picture up of Kira, and then Bradley came into view. Kimberly winced visibly, then turned her back so that she couldn't see the computer screen.

"Kim, are you okay?" Tommy asked gently and turned to try and take care of her.

"That's him" Kimberly managed "that's the guy that hurt me"

Tommy hugged her close as she began to cry again. He began to try and comfort her, his old nickname for her coming out in front of the others. None of the guys thought his calling her "beautiful" was too off, it seemed to help soothe her, and everyone kept their mouths shut.

"What are we going to do?" Hayley asked

"I'm going after her..." Tommy said

"No, Tommy, you aren't going anywhere, you're needed here" Hayley said with an authoritative tone that reminded Tommy of Zordon in many ways.

They looked around and suddenly realized that Trent was no longer among them.

"Where is Trent?" Kimberly asked

Hayley did some checking and realized the white ATV was gone as well

"I think he's going after Kira!" Hayley said

"Oh God, I hope he can handle Bradley" Kim said

"Trent can handle him, don't worry" Tommy said "Trent's cunning and a very skilled fighter"

"Good… sounds like he's the right man for the job"

Kira looked back in surprise as the ropes began to loosen on their own

"Dr. O…"

"I take that as a complement"

"Trent… how…"

"I'll explain later… this guy is insane"

"Yeah, he's hyper jealous of this guy he keeps calling Tommy" Kira said

"Um Kira… 'Tommy' is the nickname Dr. Oliver's friends use for him," Trent said

"Yeah I know that, but… you don't think he's talking Dr. Oliver"

"Yeah… Kira this guy wanted Kimberly and she wouldn't quit obsessing over Dr. Oliver… he wasn't a doctor back then though… either way he created a fake breakup letter to get Dr. O to quit contacting Kimberly" Trent explained as they began to sneak out "and when that didn't help his cause"

"He attacked her and decided to exact revenge on Dr. O through those he cares about"

"Exactly"

They managed to get out but they weren't safe yet, Bradley had discovered their escape and decided to follow them.

To Be continued


	9. Free to Love Once More

**Chapter 8: Free to Love Again**

Kira and Cam told the cop about the man that had been following them, Bradley, and not too long after, Bradley appeared, bewildered.

The cop walked over to him, this guy was acting rather suspiciously and the cop was taking no chances. He ran the guy's ID and found out he was wanted in Florida for kidnaping and rape and arrested him on the spot.

Kira soon arrived at the command center and got a warm welcome from her teammates, who were all hoping she was alright, and come to find out she was fine.

She told them the story that Bradley had told her as to why he was doing the things he was doing as they said around the living room, and Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing, the guy, Bradley, had been jealous of himself, when they didn't even know each other.

"I think I can explain why he was so jealous of you, I talked about you to some of my newer friends in Florida, and he wanted me, but with the way I talked about you he knew he could never have me" Kimberly said looking at the floor.

"Oh, okay, it makes sense" Kira said "it hurt him to realize you were in love with someone else"

"I guess so" Kimberly said and felt Tommy's arms around her waistand smiled lightly as she leaned against him.

"So I take it you two are back together" Conner said

"Yes, Conner we are" Tommy replied

"If it were anyone else, I might tease them, but I don't have a death wish at the moment" Conner said

Tommy and Kimberly both laughed slightly, as former rangers they both seemed to command a lot of respect from the younger team members.

**Six Months Later**

Tommy fiddled with the ring box in his pocket, he knew that this was his big chance. Kira was having a concert at Cyberspace that evening, and there, in front of everyone, he planned on proposing to Kimberly. He took a deep breath and sighed, wondering if even he had the courage to "pop the question", and realized that Conner was coming in.

"Hi, Dr. O" Conner said "what's taking you, you're going to be late... again"

"Like you're really one to talk" Tommy replied

"You've dressed nicely tonight, what's the special occasion?" Conner asked

"I'm going to ask Kimberly to marry me" Tommy replied as he passed the younger ranger.

"Whoa, Dr. O, I'm surprised..."

"Don't be, I've been planning this since she got to Reefside, or even earlier" Tommy said "come on Conner"

"Okay"

They got to Hayley's to find Kimberly was already there waiting, Kira was warming up, and Hayley's smirk said she knew he was up to something by that nervous look in his eyes.

"Tommy, did anyone ever tell you that you can tell how you're feeling by looking into your eyes?" Hayley asked "And you're nervous... I don't know if it's the look on your face that tells me, or the fact that your hands are shaking"

Trent, too, had noticed that Tommy seemed to be acting a bit out of character.

"Is something wrong Dr. Oliver?" Trent asked

"Listen you two" Tommy's voice had dropped to a whisper "I'm planning on asking Kimberly to marry me"

"Good luck, Dr. O" Trent said

"Yeah, I think you're going to need it" Hayley chimed

"Okay, you two are not helping any" Tommy informed them sternly and then walk away. Hayley smiled slightly and muffled a laugh, all of the rangers saw this coming for the last three months or so, and now it was finally happening.

Kira was announced and began to sing a beautiful love song (a/n: I know I'm not writing the lyrics, I could never write a good song, now poems I can do, but if you asked me to write a song I'd blow it just as sure as I'm breathing), and at the end she made an announcement that Tommy had asked her to do, she had already known about his plains because she was a part of them.

"Well, for six months now my friend and mentor has watched the one person that he loved more than life itself go through the hardest time in her life and now I believe he has a big question he wants to ask her." Kira said over her microphone

Tommy then guided Kimberly onto the stage in front of everyone, this was a big risk, but one he felt would pay off in the end.

"Kim, you came here to Reefside after being hurt terribly by someone you had trusted, and now, six months later, IthinkI understand why I was so angry when I got the message of what had happened... in some strange way you still held my heart after all these years" he paused and pulled something out of his pocket, a ring box.

She gasped in shock as he went down on one knee in front of her.

"Kimberly, will you marry me?" he asked his heart was in his throat and a knot had formed in hers.

She gave a swallow and barely managed to say yes. He slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her near as a roar came from the crowd he then gently kissed her lips.

"Good going, Dr. O" Conner said

'I knew you could do that' Hayley thought

'Good work, Dr. Oliver... you did it' Kira thought a smile played across her face.

Afterthat kissTommy was unsure if there was anything that could make him feel that amazing. The emotions would have been impossible to describe to anyone, but he wouldn't have traded them for anything in the entire world, he had truly been given a second chance with Kimberly, and he vowed to himself in that moment he wouldn't blow it... like he did his first chance.

**The End

* * *

Pls. Leave a review, and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane **

a/n: there will be a wedding to follow this, and don't worry, it will be good, but I need suggestions for the wedding colours, pls give me the suggestions in your reviews.  
I'm also writing a songfic to "You Won't Be Lonely Now" by Billy Ray Cyrus, but seeing I can't post it, if you want it you're going to have to give me your e-mail adress (a/n: remember to insted of putting the actual symbols put (at) and (dot) and I will replace them with the symbols when I send you the songfic)


End file.
